A New Story
by Shelby the Hedgehog
Summary: Elizabeth Griffon is the biggest Sonic the Hedgehog fan in all of Chicacago, but a feild trip to the museum goes wrong and now she finds herself in a new world. Now, she has to train Sonic and his friends to fight against the homeroom teacher Robotnik.
1. Elizabeth

A New Story Chapter one: Elizabeth 

Elizabeth's long brown hair blew in the springtime wind. Her sparkling blue eyes turned to the rainbow leftover from the storm the night before. Chicago was amazing sometimes, even though some surprises were nicer than others.

"I love this city." She said as she quietly crossed street. She had lived in Chicago all her life and felt that there was no place better to live. Elizabeth Griffon, Liz to her friends, had always felt like she belonged to this city and was glad she lived in it. She had a nearly perfect life. Great friends, got perfect grades, had a cool family, an even cooler family history, had good looks, a good head on her shoulders and she had a promising future. However, it was the closer future she had on her mind at the moment.

"YO LIZ! WAIT UP!"

She turned around to see Goggles, one of her friends. Everyone called him that for more then obvious reasons: he always had pair of goggles on his head. Partly because he hated getting rain in his eyes and he loved to build, so he needed something protect his eyes when he was working. His short white hair shined in the morning light.

"Hey, Goggles." Elizabeth said.

"Hey, did you hear about the new Sonic game?" Goggles asked.

"What do you think?" Liz asked and Goggles just laughed.

Elizabeth was the biggest Sonic the Hedgehog fan in all of Chicago. She knew just about everything about him and his friends. She wasn't against any couples, if they liked one another she was willing to accept it.

"So, you ready for the big field trip to that museum today?" Goggles asked.

"You know it." Liz said.

"I hear that they've gotten a new jewel in their old world jewelry." He said.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Seriously, they're putting it on display today."

"Way past cool! Maybe we'll be able to be some of the first to see it!"

"I hope."

"Hey weenies!"

"Oh no." Liz groaned.

That was one of the only two flaws in her life: number one was the Greeds, a group of bullies who picked on everyone, everyone pitied their mothers their kids were nothing but trouble. The second flaw in her life was that it was SO boring. She lived in the safest part the city. If anything really did happen, it had nothing to do with her.

"What do you Greeds want?" Liz hissed.

"You know what we want." The one everyone called Hangnail said.

"No, I don't think I do." Liz said, keeping her eyes on the three, incase they wanted to jump her and Goggles.

"Now listen, we only want our pay, now hand it over or else we'll be the tar out of you both!" Hangnail hissed.

"Fine, here's our money." Liz said, pulling a few dollars out of her pocket.

"There, now see how easy that was?" Hangnail asked.

"There's enough there for the two of us, now beat it!" Liz said.

"Whatever. See ya." Hangnail said and motioned her friends to follow. Once they were out of earshot, Liz broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Goggles asked.

"Remember that itching powder I ordered three weeks ago? It came yesterday and I put some on a few pieces of play money incase those mugs showed up." Liz said.

"You mean the stuff made out of the grind up fangs from the most poisonous snakes in the world?" Goggles asked.

"Uh huh." Liz nodded.

"Liz, you're a genius!" Goggles said.

"Isn't that your job?" Liz asked.

"Funny." He said. "So how long does it take for this stuff to take effect?"

"Knowing them, they'll have the money in their hands until they get to school." Liz said. "Then they'll probably stick it in their back pockets, so it should start while we're on the bus."

"Wait, don't they still have those holes inside of their back pockets?" Goggles asked.

"Whoa. That wasn't even part of the plan! When that powder come into contact with skin, it'll start setting in. And the softer the skin, the more affective it will be." Liz said, remembering the instructions.

"This field trip has just gotten a whole lot better." Goggles laughed.

"Good thing I brought my camera." Liz said, pulling out set device.

"Oh, this is SO gonna be blackmail!" Goggles laughed.

"We're gonna pay for this later, but it's SO gonna be worth it!" Liz said.

Later… 

"I told we'd be some of the first people to see it." Liz told Goggles.

"I guess you were right." He said.

They stood amongst a small crowd that was waiting to see the new jewel.

"Another minute or two." Goggles said.

"Let's watch the forage of what happened on the bus again." Liz said.

Goggles took out the camera that they had taken on the bus revealing what had happened earlier. They both struggled not to laugh as Hangnail and her friends fell out of their seats, scratching themselves like nuts. They both slapped their hands over their mouths so not to burst out laughing.

"Forget the internet, this one's going pay per view!" Liz said.

"You know they're gonna clobber ya if that happens." Goggles said.

"They'll have to catch me first." Liz said.

"I swear, combine all of the Sonic good guys into one and the result is you." He said.

"I know, I know." She laughed.

It was their, own little joke even though it was true. Liz really did act like all of the Sonic good guys.

"One of these days you're going to turn into the blue hedgehog himself." Goggles said.

"Incase you didn't notice, I'm a girl." She said.

"You are?" Goggles joked.

Both of them started laughing.

"Hey I think they're about to show it." Goggles said, ending the laughter.

The two friends watched s a man started talking about how jewelry was an important part of learning about culture but Liz had lost interest after a while. She easily got bored with the same old thing.

"And now," The man said. "I give you the jewel!"

He lifted a tarp off the case and it revealed a beautifully cut diamond!

"Whoa." Goggles said.

"It looks like a Chaos Emerald!" Liz said.

"I know it." Goggles said. "I've gotta get this on tape!"

He picked up the camera and started recording the diamond.

"As you may have noticed, this jewel seems to be giving off some sort of strange energy, so I suggest you be careful with all devices." The man said.

"Whoa, I better shut this off." Goggles said, turning off the camera.

"Chill Goggles." Liz said.

Soon the people started spreading out to check out other pieces of jewelry they had to show but Liz couldn't tare herself away from the beautiful jewel.

'It looks so much like a Chaos Emerald.' She thought.

"Something up?"

Liz looked over her shoulder and saw Goggles.

"It's this diamond, it looks so much like a Chaos Emerald, doesn't it?" Liz asked. "And it's giving off some kind of energy, Chaos Energy perhaps."

"Liz, I think you need a vacation from Sonic, you're starting to weird me out." Goggles said.

"That's like saying that you need vacation from those goggles." She said, pointing to his namesakes.

"Hey!"

"Oh no."

The Greeds were coming.

"I think they washed that powder off." Goggles said.

"Not good." Liz said.

"We know it was you how got us itching on the bus, now we're gonna pay ya back!" Hangnail said and tried to punch them.

"Watch out!" Liz cried and she and Goggles quickly dodged.

Hangnail's punch hit the case that the diamond was being held in. Hangnail had barely punched it but the case broke almost at once.

"Whoa." Liz said.

The force had sent the jewel falling it hit the floor and then bounced a ways until it was in between Liz's legs. She had fallen back and her legs were opened a bit. By now, security had arrived.

"FREEZE!"

The jewel suddenly started shining so brightly that it hurt their eyes.

"What's going on?" Goggles cried.

"I don't know!" Liz cried.

"We're gonna pound ya!" Hangnail snapped and charged Liz. She never got the chance because the jewel started shining ever brighter.

When Liz put her arm down, she found herself in some sort of totally white void.

"Is…is this the Zone of Silence?" She asked herself quietly.

Then a strange color seemed to be taking over, it was flowing almost like water. It was red but it seemed to be everywhere, it was like, she was the only thing there other than the color. Suddenly, a blast shot out of the color and was headed straight for her. It hit her in the chest straight through the chest so fast that she could barely understand what was happening.

Her world then faded away as she blacked out…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's chapter one, I guess. Please review.**


	2. I'm so not in Chicago Anymore

Chapter two: "I'm so not in Chicago Anymore."

Sonic walked alone down the long road. It was another boring day for him. Nothing EVER happened to him. Heck, he didn't even know why he was given the name Sonic he wasn't even that fast. He let out a long yawn. He sighed school was SO boring. He actually decided to catch a few Zs when the teacher ended up putting himself to sleep, which was VERY often. He silently chuckled to himself when remembered the time the teacher fell asleep and he slipped and his nose fell into his hot coffee. Half the class nearly died from laughing.

"Too bad nothing ever happens around here." He sighed. "Station Square is just too quiet."

There was a sudden flash in front of him.

"WHOA! What's going on here?!" He cried.

He suddenly felt something heavy fall on his back. It was so heavy that he fell forward onto the ground.

"OUCH!" He cried.

"YOUCH!" Whatever it was that had landed on him cried out.

"GET OFF ME!" Sonic snapped.

"Oh! Sorry!" The voice said.

Elizabeth struggled off of who ever she had landed on.

"Get off of me!" He snapped.

"I'm getting! I'm getting!" She snapped.

When she was finally off of him, she dusted herself off.

"Curse that Hangnail!" She nearly spat.

"Hangnail?" Sonic asked.

"School bully. I swear, one of these days she's gonna get herself thrown into jail! Which would be a good thing on my and Goggles' behave."

"Goggles?"

"Friend of mine, she and her crew pick on us all of the time. They pick on everyone, us especially."

"So, what's you're name?"

"Elizabeth Griffon but everyone calls me Liz. Who are you?"

"Sonic Hedgehog."

She gasped and turned around quickly. There, standing right in front of her was her hero! Sonic!

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, um." She said.

"Well?"

"It…it's nothing."

Elizabeth could barely get the words out. She could feel sweat trickle down her forehead. This was…amazing. One second she was sitting on the floor in a museum and the next thing she knows, she was in sort of void, then she finds herself falling right onto of her hero. Her legs felt like they were about ready to give under her.

"Something up?" He asked.

Liz shook her head quickly.

"You okay?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

"How'd you end up right on top of me?" He asked.

"I think it was Chaos Control." She said.

"Chaos what?" He asked.

"Chaos Control, you know, the bending of time and space."

Sonic just raised an eyebrow.

"You…don't know what Chaos Control is?" She asked.

"Nope." He said.

Elizabeth then took in that Sonic was wearing a white t-shirt with a green jacket, kakis, and a blue backpack was slung over his shoulder. But what she really noticed was that his sneakers were more like Knuckles'.

"Something up?" Sonic asked.

"Uh…."

"Well it seems that you're new here, guess I should welcome you to town: Welcome to Station Square, the most boring place on the planet." Sonic said with a shrug.

"Station Square? Most boring place on the planet?" Elizabeth questioned.

"You heard me right." Sonic said, placing his hands behind his head. "Nothing EVER happens around here."

Elizabeth looked at him awkwardly, and began walking around him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Alright, who are you and what did you do with the real Sonic the Hedgehog?" She asked, grabbing him by his jacket and shaking him slightly.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" Sonic asked.

"What did you do with the real Sonic the Hedgehog?" She asked again.

"'The'? Okay, I think the gas from the trucks are starting to get to ya." Sonic said.

"It is not!" Liz snapped, releasing him.

"Yeah, _sure_ it's not." Sonic said.

Liz sighed.

"Look, Sonic, do you know a two tailed fox names Tails?"

"Two tailed fox, no, a fox named Tails, no." He said. "I know a fox named Miles Prower but not Tails."

"What about Knuckles the Echidna?"

"That knucklehead? We usually get along for the most part but he's not that strong."

"What about Amy Rose?"

"You mean my girlfriend?"

"GIRLFRIEND?! What about Sally?"

"Sally? You mean Sally Acorn? She's about as interesting as school, besides, her voice kind of scares me."

"Rotor?"

"I usually stay away from him, too smart for me."

"Bunnie?"

"Ah, she's usually with Sally."

"Antione?"

"He's one of my best friends."

"Porker Lewis?"

"He's with Rotor."

"Johnny Lightfoot?"

"He sometimes hangs out with Bunnie."

"Cream the Rabbit?"

"You mean that kid Amy has to play babysitter to?"

"What about the Chaotix?"

"You mean those failure scammers?"

"Rouge the Bat?"

"I don't really pay much attention to her."

"Gamma or Omega?"

"Who and who?"

"Shadow?"

"Never heard of him."

"What about Ray and Mighty?"

"Wait, how do you know about them? I haven't seen them in years!"

"What about Sonia and Manic?"

Sonic stopped talking all at once and looked hard at her.

"How do you know about them?" He growled deeply.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"How do you know about Sonia and Manic?" He demanded, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt.

"I think the question is: who DOESN'T know about them, you ARE the Sonic Underground after all."

"How do you know about our band?" He growled deeply.

"I'm a fan, what do you think?" Liz snapped, pushing his hands from her collar.

He looked her straight in the eye. "How do you know all of this?"

"My dad's a government agent for crying out loud!" Liz snapped.

Sonic just gave her a crazy look.

Elizabeth looked hard at the hedgehog. All her life she thought that if she ever met Sonic, it would be something amazing. He would save her from impending doom and take her to safety. This was NOT what she had in mind.

"Well see you 'round, freak." Sonic said, walking off.

"I know you are but what am I?" Liz yelled after him. "Sheesh, did Iron Lungs switch his and Shadow's brains or something? Oh well, might as well find out what's going on."

Liz looked around. The city did look something like Station Square the similarities were unsettling.

"Hmph, where's some action when you need it?" She asked herself.

"YOW! LET GO!"

"That's my cue!" Liz said, running in the direction of the cry.

After about thirty seconds, Liz had arrived at the sight of the fight. She could see an echidna, being beaten up by a purple panther and his group.

"YO!" Liz yelled. "I don't like guys who go 'round picking fights with those weaker then them, so I suggest you scram before I have to hurt you."

"Oh, the little lady thinks she can help the wimpy echidna. How cute." The lead panther said in a sickening voice.

"I'm warning you!" Liz hissed.

"Forget that mouse and get back to work!" The panther said.

"Okay, that does it." Liz said.

Before the panther or his group could move, a trashcan lid flew straight into the head of the leader.

"WHO THREW THAT?!" The panther roared.

"Look behind ya!" Liz said, holding another lid.

"I oughta throw you in the trash for that!" The panther said.

"I'd like to see you try!" Liz said, licking her lips.

"Get her!" The panther snapped and three or four of his goons charged Liz but she was ready. She dropped the lid, ran forward, and jumped. She twirled her body around and landed nearly ten feet off the ground, her feet holding her on a wall and jumped. She flew over their heads and landed on the head of one of them, pressing a certain part on the back of his shoulder, causing him to fall. She then targeted the second one.

Using only a single arm, she launched herself from her first victim's shoulder and back to the wall, where she landed on her hands and then pushed, sending her flying onto the second one, raking his face with her nails, causing him to topple over screaming in pain.

The third and fourth charged her but she saw them from a mile away. She stood perfectly still for about ten seconds, when they were less then a yard away. But at the very last second, Liz sidestepped them, causing them to run straight into a brick wall.

"Now, you ready to give up?" Liz asked the leader in a silky voice.

The purple panther just growled at her for a second and then charged. Liz smirked at him and decided to show him just what she could do. She punched him right in the face and looked at those remaining.

"Boo." She said pathetically.

They let out a cry and ran, dragging the ones that went down.

"And the next time I tell you to scram, I expect to see results!" She yelled after them and turned to the echidna. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." The echidna said, getting up.

Liz gasped quietly, now being able to see the echidna's face. It was Knuckles! His dreadlocks were now less then a quarter of their size, his sneakers looked more like Sonic's old ones, he was missing the mark of the guardian from his chest but what really shocked her was that he was missing the spikes on his namesakes, he was even wearing normal gloves!

"What?" He asked.

"It…It's nothing." She quickly said. "I have to go."

Liz quickly turned and ran. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care, she had to get away. Both Sonic and Knuckles, there was something wrong with them. Liz ran for nearly a mile until she came to a stop at the front of a store. She placed her hands on her knees and panted heavily.

"What's…going…on…here?" She paused each time she panted. That was when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw her reflection. It wasn't human. There, was a royal blue hedgehog staring her right in the eye. It had her royal blue eyes, she looked just like Amy Rose but blue and her clothes were different.

Instead of her favorite black tank top, and red shorts was a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a red t-shirt with white lining. And instead of her favorite red and white sneakers were a pair of red and white sneakers that were white at the bottom and a bit at the toes and heels. There were also some new things. The first thing she noticed was a blue jacket that matched her blue jeans perfectly and it was left unzipped. The second thing she noticed was a headband with metal on the tips, they could make good weapons. Then she saw that she was wearing a pair of gloves just like Amy's.

"W…What?" She asked, looking at her newly gloved hands. "I'm…a mobian? Cool! I'm so not in Chicago anymore."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, there's chapter two, please review.**


End file.
